


I'm Here

by just_a_pineapple



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hope, Hurt/Comfort, anyone who argues can fight me, implied philindaisy, mama may, melinda may is a mom, post 5x14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 13:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_pineapple/pseuds/just_a_pineapple
Summary: Phil Coulson has been willingly taken captive. Fitz has been locked up after experiencing extreme brain trauma. Simmons is suffering from her husband's actions. Mack is shot. YoYo is still coping the loss of her arms. Daisy unwillingly underwent a painful surgery that returned her powers.Sometimes Melinda May just needs a hug.Post 5x14 Speculation





	I'm Here

Pain overwhelmed her senses. Every sense Daisy Johnson possessed was filled with pain. Her neck still throbbed from where Fitz had taken out her inhibitor a week ago. She saw the same hurt in the eyes of Jemma and May as she felt in her own heart. What had happened to their family?

Fitz was now locked away. Coulson foolishly sacrificed himself for the team. Mack was shot. YoYo was still trying to cope with the loss of her arms. Jemma was suffering under the weight of the idea that her newly-wed husband did the things that he did. And May—Daisy could not even imagine what she was going through. May not only had the hole through her leg, but without Coulson, May was forced to take upon the role of the leader. 

Walking into the command center of the Lighthouse, Daisy spotted May staring at a screen in the far-left corner. Stepping beside the older agent, Daisy joined May in looking at the scene being displayed. The footage showed a map of the possible areas that General Hale could be holding Coulson. 

"He's going to be okay," Daisy said, "We'll find him."

"Yeah, well maybe I would have believed that a couple weeks ago," May said without taking her eyes of the screen in front of her.

Daisy looked over at May, slightly shocked that May would have thought something so pessimistic about Coulson's wellbeing. 

"May..." Daisy began to say before May interuppted.

"No Daisy," May said finally turning to look at Daisy, eyes slightly watering, "Coulson's dying. If I am not there to protect him, how can he be okay?"

Upon hearing May say that, Daisy grew quiet. How could the two people she loved most be in this situation? How could this happen? There had to be a solution. There was no way that she would let her family fall apart. After all, they had done the same for her. She ran away from them, dyed her hair, and became a vigilante, but Coulson and May had still accepted her with open arms. Slowly, Daisy reached her hand out and set it on the shoulder of the woman who was more of a mother to her than her superior. 

"We will find him, May," Daisy said with unwavering certainty, "and you want to know why?"

May looked over at the girl she viewed as a daughter, the unshed tears near the brink of falling. How could they find him? He was taken away from her, again. To make matters worse, Phil was dying. If he died while being held captive by Hale, the last conversation they had would have been their argument. She hadn't even told him that she loved him.

"Why Daisy?" the older agent asked with a wavering voice.

Daisy moved to stand in front of May, blocking the women's view of the screen so that she would be forced to look only at her. 

"Because Ohana means family," Daisy joked with a small smile, "and family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten."

May cracked a small smile, a sad one, but a smile nonetheless.

"Seriously, though," the young agent began, "when have we ever not found him?"

May did admit that Daisy had a good point. Even when they were just a newly formed team, they always found Coulson. When Coulson was kidnapped by Raina, they rescued him from that dusty ghost town. When Coulson's mind was lost to alien voodoo juice, they had brought him back to sanity. When Coulson had foolishly jumped out of airplane into a portal the size of a kiddy pool, they had gotten him and the team back. When Coulson and Fitz were lost in another dimension, they created a freaking inter-dimensional portal and he came home to her. 

"Plus," Daisy added as she moved back to stand closer to May's side, "you always find your way back to each other."

May nodded her head, blinking away tears. Her young agent was right. They somehow always came back to each other. Memories of the Academy, Bahrain, Coulson's resurrection, the new team, his battle with the GH325, her break from Shield, the deaths of Andrew and Rosalind, being separated by dimensions, her LMD, and being separated on a ruined earth. No matter what had been thrown at them, they somehow overcame it. 

Slowly, worried about how Daisy would respond, the older women wrapped an arm around the young agent's shoulders. However, May's anxiety was quickly soothed as Daisy slipped her arm around the superior agent's torso. Blinking her own tears away, Daisy leaned her head on the shoulder of the woman she viewed as a mother. 

"We'll find him," Daisy repeated, "After all, I'm still hoping to be one of your bridesmaids."

May let out a small scoff at the implications that the girl was hinting at.

"What?!!" Daisy exclaimed as she felt May lightly shake with laughter besides her, "I'm just calling dibs. We all know that it is going to happen!"

"Mhmm," May commented, "We have to keep Coulson alive first.

"I'm just saying—why can't we do both at the same time?" Daisy teased. 

May did not respond, because she could not come up with a good counter argument to Daisy's. Maybe Daisy was right. Why not? The quicker they find Coulson, the quicker she can tell him the truth about her feelings. What was it he had said at FitzSimmons' wedding? To wait any longer is playing with fire. 

A warm and comfortable feeling settled around the two agents as they held on to each other. They have hope and they have each other. Families do not give up on each other and they do not lose hope. Sure, they may be in one of the worst possible situations they have ever been in, and that says a lot, but they would find him. They always have and they always will. 

Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, an alarm from the screens in front of them blared through the command center, jolting the two agents apart. 

"What now?!" May exclaimed at the obnoxious sound of the alarm.

"I don't know," Daisy said as she frantically typed at the keyboards, "It looks like our firewalls are being attacked, but I don't know how. This is a secured base that no one should know about."

Jemma and Deke ran into the room, Mack and YoYo following shortly behind. 

"What is happening?" exclaimed the British scientist to Daisy as she joined the two women on the platform.

"I don't know Jemma. It looks like we are being hacked, but I don't know how."

"Look," May shouted as a video popped on the screen.

The camera was focused on what appeared to be a dark room, until a figure entered the frame. General Hale. She was still dressed in the same uniform that they had last seen her in, but there was something off about her appearance. It almost seemed as if she was worried. The general began to speak.

"You may be wondering how you are receiving this video. Agent Coulson reluctantly gave me the location of your base, but it is only because the world is great danger. Hydra and S.H.I.E.L.D. must unite to defeat an invasion from the Kree..."

The agents all looked at each other in disbelief as they stared at screen.

"What the literal heck?" exclaimed Daisy as the video paused for effect.

"...Yes, you are probably disagreeing, but that is not why you are needed. Agent Coulson is dying. Only you can help him. He is needed to save the world and you are needed to save him. I am sending along with this video the coordinates to this base—count it as an exchange for the location of your base. Oh, and he wants me to pass along a message to Agent May: Bravo Whiskey Alpha. If you care about the fate of Agent Coulson and the world, come immediately."

The screen in front of them turned black and the agents turned to look at the woman who had leadership thrust upon her. 

"What do we do now, May?" asked Daisy.

"We'll do as she says," May stated with authority, "Coulson is dying we need to save him. Simmons, gather all the equipment you might need. Mack, find Davis and have him prepare the Zephyr. Take YoYo with you and gather the rest of the agents."

As the other agents left to prepare the departure, it was only Daisy and May on the platform. The older agent quickly walked over to the intercom and motioned at Daisy to turn it on.

"This is Agent May," she spoke into the microphone, "Prepare the Zephyr for take off in less than fifteen minutes. Take all necessary weapons and supplies."

May stepped back from the microphone, wishing he was beside her. He could always rally people to follow him no matter what circumstances they were heading into. But she would see him soon. They would save him. The older agent looked up at the sound of Daisy approaching her.

"May, what about the message that Coulson sent you?" Daisy asked.

May did not respond, but took out a secured sat phone from the control center and typed in a foreign number. A little intrigued and annoyed that May had not responded, Daisy curiously watched May for any indications of who or what she could be calling. 

After a few rings, May heard the sound of the phone being picked up. 

"Melinda."

"I need your help, Nat. Everyone's help. Coulson is dying."

"Absolutely. It'll be a shocker, but I'll tell the team."

"Anything Nat—no matter how small, no matter how crazy."

"There is a possibility, Mel..."

"Anything, Nat."

May heard the sound of faint talking, followed by a long breath being let out. 

 

"Have you ever heard of Wakanda?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction for Agents of Shield. I hope that I have written the characters true to their nature. I just wanted to write out my thoughts following last night's episode. Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! This could end up as a multi-chapter fic if people are interested.


End file.
